1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting strips and more particularly to modular lighting systems comprising lighting devices, for example, lighting strips, physically and electrically connectable with one another by way of a plug and socket integrally formed at opposing ends of the lighting strips. The lighting strip devices can be made of flexible material to allow for applying the lighting devices along flat as well as contoured surfaces. The lighting strips can also be rigid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular strip lighting is highly desirable for numerous applications, including as decorative lighting in commercial settings where the lighting is installed for discrete display, especially on contoured surfaces. Often times, such lighting is hidden from view to provide an indirect, softer light source. It is, however, time consuming and difficult to install or repair lighting in places where the technician may not be able to observe where and how the lighting components are installed, but instead must rely only on his hands in the placement of the components. This conflicts tremendously, however, with the desire to minimize downtime for installation and repair of such systems so as not to disrupt the operating schedule of a particular commercial establishment. Further, some types of installations would be impossible to perform in certain circumstances or otherwise extremely time consuming so as not to warrant the repair or installation.
Some existing strip lighting devices and systems provide for installation and repair of sections of flexible lighting strips by providing two cutting points in the strip where the strip can be cut then spliced with a replacement section by using two discrete connectors to connect the ends of the replacement piece to the previously installed lighting strip where the section was removed. As can be imagined, it is especially difficult if not impossible to make this kind of repair in places where the technician can only use his hands, not his eyes, during the repair. For example, without a visual inspection it would be very difficult to determine where to make the needed cuts. Instead, a larger section of the lighting most likely would have to be removed from its point of installation, repaired, and then re-installed, which is burdensome and takes more time leading to longer repair times.
For low-profile lighting in hard to reach places, it is cumbersome for the technician to orient the individual connectors in the correct position without visual assistance because the connectors are often too tiny to be able to discern surface differences with only the fingers. For example, some known connectors have small prongs or plugs projecting from the connector which require alignment with small holes in the socket portion of the lighting strip for proper installation. Determining proper alignment in these cases is often difficult and time consuming.
Additionally, known strip lighting systems use connectors that have either two plugs or two sockets. These plug-type connectors will mate with either end of a strip lighting device with complementary socket-type ends. Likewise, these socket-type connectors will mate with either end of a strip lighting device with complementary plug-type ends. Thus, these types of known connectors have two junctions where the circuit of the lighting strip can be connected and disconnected. Having multiple junctions, however, can increase the opportunity for lighting failures, as each junction provides a place where the circuit can be broken, e.g., when the components become loose over time and ultimately disconnected. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the number of components in strip lighting systems, which in turn provides the advantage that the number of physical and electrical connections in the system is also reduced, which in turn reduces the chance of failure of the entire lighting system by reducing the number of possible failure points. Likewise, the amount of time needed for troubleshooting such types of lighting strip failures is proportional to the number of components in the system, so reducing the number of components can save on repair troubleshooting time.
What is needed is a modular, lighting system that is easy and quick to install and repair and provides less opportunity for lighting system failures by providing fewer electrical and physical breaks in the circuit of the lighting system.